Valentine's Day
by Project 66
Summary: Annabeth and Luke have been dating for a while, but when Valentine's day comes around, Annabeth gets her heart broken. One-shot. SOME use of swear words


**So, in the spirit of Valentine's Day, I decided to make this story. Hope it's comes out alright ;)**

**It switches between perspectives of Annabeth, Percy and then at the end, it's in 3****rd**** person. Just so your not confused :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

_**Annabeth**_

So today is Valentine's Day. A day of joy for those who are couples. I never knew what people did if they weren't a couple. Probably get jealous, but I didn't put much thought into, the only thing that mattered was spending time with my boyfriend, Luke.

"Annabeth! Are you ready?" I could hear him call from outside the Athena cabin. I smiled to myself after hearing his voice. It was so sweet and not harsh at all.

"Luke, who are you waiting for?" I could hear a small female voice call. There was a hint of happiness in his voice. Her voice seemed familiar, but I didn't think highly of it.

"Annabeth," I assumed the girl wasn't interested in finding out that Luke had a girlfriend and left. I placed on a golden owl necklace that my real mother had given to me for my 16th birthday.

I looked myself up and down in the mirror. I was wearing a sea-green shirt. I wore matching blue jeans. Nothing too fancy. My hair was let down and draped over my shoulders. It was a curly mess, but I had gotten it to look just fine.

"Ok!" I shouted through the door, letting Luke know I'm coming out. I opened the door and presented myself.

He took a minute to take in my beauty. I wasn't at my best, but he was happy. He smiled and held out his hand. I gladly took it and he walked me down the two stairs.

"You look gorgeous," he said, still smiling. I smiled too. He was wearing kaki pants and a plain white t-shirt. He led me to the lake. There were some nymphs watching us from a distance, giggling. I blushed slightly.

He had already set up a blanket and a small picnic. I smiled at what he did.

"This is wonderful, Luke," I said in amazement. He smiled sadly, but I didn't think too much of it. We both sat down. He looked of into the distant for a little bit. I leaned onto him and for some reason, he awkwardly put his arm around me.

It was like we hadn't seen each other in forever. I think we both felt it. This was the first _real_ date that we've been on. We had been dating for only a couple of weeks, but he was so adorable, I didn't want to say that I wanted to break up. I figured that after a couple week, it would work itself out. However, I was beginning to feel… uncomfortable with him. He was always trying to impress me, but I felt like he was just trying to show-off.

"Luke…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Annabeth, I think we need to talk," he immediately unwrapped his arm from around my shoulder and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know if this is working out," I froze. That's not what I expected him to say at all. I expected him to say "Hey this is a bit awkward, what do you want to do?" Not, "Hey, let's break up!" Sure I was hoping for it to happen soon, but I didn't expect it this soon.

I could feel us, not really connecting, but we could have easily fixed that.

"What do you mean?" he could see the confusion on my face and immediately had a guilty face.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I love us as a couple, I love you being my girlfriend, but I don't feel like…" he tried to get the right words without trying to be too harsh.

"Like we're connecting," I finished. I couldn't believe it. He totally hated me. I could tell. No matter what he said, I knew that he didn't like me. I knew that he wasn't completely with me. I realized that that voice who talked to Luke before was Silena.

I was always a bit shady of her and I was sure that he cheated on me.

He nodded sadly and got up.

"Wh-where are you going?" I choked back a cry.

"There's no use staying here," he said, dusting off his hands. I sat there for a bit, amazed. He just got up and left me. On Valentines day. A couple's day. He didn't even say he was sorry.

I brought my legs to my chest, comforting myself and started crying.

_**Percy**_

I swam through the water at lightening speed. I was happy. I didn't have a girlfriend to go out with on Valentine's day. Such a hassle, right?

Oh, who am I kidding? I wanted a girlfriend and the only one I wanted was dating stupid Luke. I don't see how she could like someone like that. He'd cheated on her and I don't think she knew. However, she was pretty smart, so I'm sure she'd figure out soon enough.

I felt so bad. I don't know why. As I swam to the surface, I thought about what I would do if she was my girlfriend. I smiled at the thought of her in general. As I broke the surface, I saw her with Luke. I broke through the surface silently and kept my distance. I was close enough to hear, but not close enough for them to see me.

"There's no use staying here," I could hear him say. Annabeth pondered this thought and then did something that I could not accept. She began to cry.

I swam towards her, wanting to comfort her before somebody else does.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She looked up with puffy red eyes. She shook her head in silence. I quickly sat down next to her. I put my arms around her, my mind wasn't even thinking. It felt so natural.

She leaned onto me and continued to cry. If I didn't try to ask her about what happened, she might think I saw the whole thing.

"What happened?" I asked her gently. She took a deep breath.

"Luke and I broke up," I tried not to look happy.

"I'm so sorry," I said, trying to be disappointed. I'm sure she could see through my fake disappointment.

"Don't be," Annabeth said, looking up at me, "He was an asshole anyways." I laughed at Annabeth.

"Really?" I asked her. She nodded and laughed. Her laugh was the cutest thing and if I didn't already like her then, I did as soon as she laughed.

"He wasn't the best boyfriend. I don't think he really liked me," I was all happy inside. Annabeth could be mine. But I didn't want to risk it, she might not like me.

_**Annabeth**_

I got closer to Percy, if that was even possible. I was practical sitting on top of him. I smiled inside. I was glad that it was Percy and not Luke. I never felt this comfortable with someone before. Especially with Luke. It was never this awkward.

I began to realize something. I liked Percy. And I think I have for a while.

I looked up into Percy's sea green eyes. The same color as my shirt. It was like I planned to be in the same color shirt as his eyes. His black hair resting on his head, somewhat messing, but also looked like he tried to do something with it. I sighed on the inside. He was gorgeous.

He looked down at me and grinned. It was a stupid grin, but enough to make me smile and forget about Luke.

We looked at each other forever, holding onto each other gazes, not giving in. He leaned down and kissed me. It was a passionate, yet a curious kiss. I accepted it easily, gave it without another thought. I turned around so that I was facing him more comfortably.

He put his arms around me and tried to bring me closer, but we were already pressing against each other. I put my arms around his neck and we continued to press lips.

I didn't want this wonderful time to end, so I tried to prevent it. I kissed him back. It was a battle of who was the best. No one won.

It went on and on and on until we broke apart. Percy wore a grin, but then realized what happened and turned to a guilty face. I grinned at him. A silent saying that it was ok.

"I'm sorry," he still apologized, "I shouldn't have-" he stood up, looking around wildly, avoiding my eyes. I stood up too.

"Please, don't leave." I pleaded, grabbing his hand. He looked into my sad eyes. I didn't want Percy to leave too. I didn't want anybody leaving me.

"I didn't mean to take advantage of you," he continued, not acknowledging me accepting what happened. He looked like he'd down the worst thing in the world.

"Percy," I said with force. He stopped freaking out and noticed how calmed I looked.

"Yeah?" he asked, he still wore worrying on his face.

"It's _fine_," I emphasized. He shook his head, "Yes Percy. I don't like Luke anymore. I like _you_." This stopped Percy. Percy looked like he wanted to explode with happiness, but something was stopping him.

"I like you too Annabeth," he threw out quickly, "But I can't steal you after all, you _just_ went through a break up. I don't want you to like me because I was the first guy that comforted you or anything like that."

"You're being ridiculous," I playfully punch him, "Believe me Percy, I've liked you for a _long_ time. I don't know why I chose Luke instead of you. I've always liked you. There is _no one_ I'd rather be with than you."

_**Percy**_

Wow. She's basically pouring her heart out to me and all I'm doing is pushing her away. I don't know what to say.

"Annabeth," I hesitate. I don't know what to say after that. She looked like she was close to giving up on my. I shake my head, not sure what to say.

I can see the disappointment in her eyes. She thinks that I don't truly like her, but in truth, I love her.

She started walking away and I knew that if I didn't do something, I'd never get her back.

"Wait!" She wouldn't hear of it. She just kept walking. I could hear her sniffling. She had gotten her heart broken twice.

No. I won't have of it.

I ran after her and grabbed her wrist. She whirled around, her eyes puffy again.

Her eyes were cruel and I almost flinched.

"I love you."

It was that simple to get her to like me too. Just three simple words and everything was fine and dandy again.

Yet, she continued to cry. I wrapped my arms around her. They were no longer tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Somebody cared for her and _loves_ her.

"I love you too," she said after some time.

After Annabeth and Percy cleared up that they were in fact dating, it seemed like the entire camp knew before they told anyone. After their confessions to each other, they heard a rustle and a giggle. Percy and Annabeth knew that it was Juniper because they'd seen her. However, Juniper refused to admit that it was her.

Luke wasn't at all upset about what happened, which didn't surprised Annabeth. He was a bit jealous about letting go of such an amazing and smart girl as Percy would put it, but he found another girl: Silena. And they couldn't be happier.

Annabeth was fine with them, she had warned Silena about Luke, but apparently they were 'already dating'. Annabeth was a bit pissed when she found out that Luke was cheating on her, but after a couple make-out sessions with Percy, she was fine. In the back of her mind, she already knew what happened.

She laid with Percy by a tree, the same tree that Luke broke up with her. She smiled to herself.

"I'm glad that asshole and I broke up," Annabeth smiled to herself. Percy had a moment of confusion, but remembered what she was talking about. He looked down to Annabeth and pressed his lips to hers, gently and sweetly.

Annabeth smiled and leaned against Percy. After sometime, they feel into a deep sleep. People walked by in awe at the cute couple. Some envied the couple for being so perfect for each other, but accepted it.

* * *

**Urgh, I **_**hate**_** ending things because I'm **_**so**_** bad at it! I didn't know how to end this story.**

**Anyways. I hope you liked this story. I actually edited it, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes XD **

**Please review!**

**~Project 66**


End file.
